


Pillowtalk

by ConWeCallLove, HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, IKEA, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWeCallLove/pseuds/ConWeCallLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna know what the sad thing is though? I actually believed you when you said it was just you and me against the world. I wanted to be with you so badly that I was willing to give up everything, and look where it's gotten me. I am nothing without you and I hate it, but most of all... I hate you. I hate everything about you, from that stupid ass grin to the way you used to look at me when I walked into the room. I hate the fact that I let you get to me and I hate the fact that you actually convinced me that I wasn't just another casual fuck. I hate you, Zayn. I hate you and your stupid ass pillow talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. zero: ikea

 

 

“But daddy I don’t want to new bed! Why can’t I just sleep with you?” Teddy pouted up at his father, the little four year old trying to get through to his father with letting him just sleep with him all the time. He suffered from terrible night terrors and would end up waking up Louis at three in the morning and sleep with him. 

Teddy took advantage of it because whenever he was over at Harry’s, he wouldn’t do that for him. Harry was Teddy’s other father. Harry and Louis were together for only a few months and after a broken condom, Louis got pregnant. They tried to work things out, but they couldn’t. So, they worked out an agreement that they would have Teddy every other week. And have joint holiday celebrations, it’s been working so far, but Louis can tell that Harry doesn’t really want Teddy in his life as much as he is. 

Louis sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Buddy, you can’t just sleep with me. You know how Dad gets when you want to sleep in the bed with him and his boyfriend.” Louis despised the man, he knew that he was only with Harry because of the money, but Harry was so blinded by the fact that he is so in love with him. Louis did still love Harry, but he knew that they were always just toxic to each other. 

Teddy looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to get him to reason with him. “Don’t you even dare give me that look we’re going and that’s final.” Teddy just pouted deeper up at Louis, which usually would just help him get Louis to side with him, but this time he wasn’t going to work. “You know that never works on me, get your shoes and we’re going now.” 

 

\---------

 

“What about this one Teddy?” Louis asks, pointing out yet another bed only to have Teddy ignore him. Louis was getting a little fed up with it, mainly due to the fact that Teddy was just being completely unreasonable about this. It needed to be done, Harry had made that more than clear and well… Louis knew it needed to be done as well. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind sharing the bed with Teddy, he loved his son, but Louis needed his space too. 

“Theodore, I am not going to put up with this today. You’re about two seconds away from getting grounded from the t.v. for the next week, along with a timeout the second we get home.” Louis says, his voice firm as well as his gaze. Teddy lets out a small gasp, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

“That’s not fair.” 

“You’re not being fair either, Teddy. I know this isn’t something you want, but you need this. You’ll thank me when you’re older. Now please, for the love of god, pick out a bed.” 

“I like that one.” Teddy says after a minute, pointing at the bed Louis had just mentioned. Louis lets out a relieved sigh before smiling softly at his son.

“Now, was that so hard?” Louis asks, earning a shake of the head from Teddy before Louis grabs his hand. Together the two of them found a salesman, letting him know what it was they wanted. “Let me go see if it’s in stock here so you don’t have to order it, just wait right here and I’ll be back in a few.” He said, smiling at the two before walking away and leaving them on their own for a moment. 

“Daddy, I’m bored. Can we play hide and seek?” Teddy asks after a few minutes passed by and the salesman hadn’t come back. Louis looks around for him, letting out a sigh before nodding. 

“We gotta stay up here though, alright?” Louis says, earning a nod from Teddy this time.  

“You go hide first, I’m counting.” 

Louis nodded, “Good, I won’t be going very far.” Louis smiled and he walked quickly to where he found the aisles with the big wardrobe dressers. He managed to fit himself inside of the wardrobe and he smiled when he knew he wouldn’t get caught. Louis listened for a bit until he heard some giggles and he could hear Teddy talking to someone. 

“And where do you think your Daddy could be?” The man asked Teddy, who just shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe he hid in one of the closet thingies.” Louis raised his eyebrow before he heard the door on the closet he was in start to open. Louis lost his balance and he managed to fall out of the closet and fell onto the stranger that had found Teddy wandering trying to find him. 

“What in God’s name?” The stranger manages to get out, his voice coming out a little strained due to the fact that he was having a hard time breathing. Louis was on top of his chest, moaning softly as he’d banged his head onto the strangers when he fell. 

“Daddy, I found you.” Teddy says, smiling down proudly at his father who was still laying on top of the stranger. Louis slowly rolls off the stranger, standing up after his head finally stopped spinning. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall on you.” Louis says, rubbing at his forehead before he looks at the stranger. Louis tried to ignore the fact that his heart skipped a beat when he finally got a good look, the man was rather attractive and Louis kinda regretted getting off of him now. 

“It’s not a big deal, been awhile since I’ve had someone on top of me like that.” The stranger says and Louis’ cheeks go a little pink at that. “I’m Zayn by the way.” Zayn says as he too finally gets up off the floor. He offers Louis his hand to shake which the young father does with a soft smile. 

“I’m Louis and you’ve already met my son, Teddy.” Louis says, looking over at Teddy who once again looked bored.

“Daddy, it’s your turn to count.” Teddy whines, bouncing on his feet as he looks at Louis expectantly. 

“No bud, we can’t do that again. Don’t want you to get lost.” Teddy just pouted. “We can play when we get home, okay?” 

Teddy nodded, “Okay.”

Zayn smiled, “He’s really adorable, looks just like you.”

The blush on Louis’ cheeks hadn’t gone away, that statement only making his blush a bit darker. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, well, I need to go but maybe we could meet up again sometime?”

Louis nodded, “I’d like that very much.” He handed Zayn his phone and he typed in his number and sent himself a text, saving Louis’ number.  
  
Zayn ruffled Teddy’s hair before he left them and went to grab his forgotten carriage with stuff. He smiled at the photo on his phone of Teddy that the little boy took of himself when he was talking to Zayn and commenting on the pink hair he was currently sporting. He pocketed his phone and he went to check out, the thoughts of the blue eyed man and son not leaving his mind all day. 


	2. one: the designated driver

“Teddy, what did I say about running?” Louis calls out after Teddy as he starts running towards Harry’s front door. It was Friday night, and it was a little earlier than usual for Teddy to be going to Harry’s. Teddy had practically begged Louis to take him to Harry’s, the small boy missing his other father terribly for some odd reason. Teddy doesn’t listen to Louis’ question, running towards Harry’s door and knocking on it loudly. Louis takes his time joining him, walking up Harry’s front steps with Teddy’s backpack slung over his shoulder. Harry also takes his time answering the door and when he finally does, he looks absolutely exhausted. 

“Daddy!” Teddy practically screams, leaping up into Harry’s arms and earning a small grunt from him. 

“Jesus kiddo, you’re getting too big to do that.” Harry manages to get out, chuckling softly before holding Teddy close.  
  
“Thanks for bringing him here. I know we agreed to meet at your place but I literally just got back from the office.” Harry says, earning a shrug from Louis who really didn’t care. He was just glad Harry wasn’t all pissy about the fact that he was getting Teddy a day earlier than usual. Don’t get him wrong, Harry loved his son more than anything… but sometimes Louis felt like he didn’t want anything to do with them. Louis mainly blamed the new boyfriend, he hated Louis and Teddy. 

“Thanks for taking him, he was really looking forward to it.” Louis says quietly, but Harry isn’t listening to him. Teddy is going off about his new preschool and how excited he is to show Harry his cubby there. Louis lets out a sigh before he smiles tightly at Harry, handing him Teddy’s backpack.

“I gotta go, be good for you dad alright kiddo?” Louis asks Teddy, earning a nod from the four year old before Louis kisses his cheek. He waves goodbye before walking back to his car, climbing in with a deep sigh. Just as Louis was pulling out of Harry’s driveway, his phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” Louis answers.

“Louis, where are you?” Niall asks, the sound of loud music playing in the background. Louis rolls his eyes because he knew exactly where Niall was, he was at that dumbass club he always went to. 

“Just dropped Teddy off at Harry’s. Why?” 

“I need a designated driver and you pulled the short straw. How soon can you get here?” Niall practically shouts, making Louis hold his phone as far away from his ear as he could. 

“Nialll… It’s my night off.” 

“Don’t be a party pooper. Come hang out with me. I hardly see you anymore as it is. Please Lou?” Niall begs and Louis could just picture that stupid ass pout. It was more than obvious that Teddy had actually learned how to perfect his pout from his uncle Niall. 

“Fine. I’ll be there in like ten minutes, don’t you dare run off.” 

 

\----------

 

When Louis arrived at the bar he saw Niall grinding against some man in the corner. He rolled his eyes as he walked to the bar and ordered himself a beer. He wasn’t going to drink, but it’s been a long day and he really needed it. He sat down on one of the stools as he ran his finger over the rim of the cup. He knew he didn’t need to keep an eye on Niall because he would never go home with some random guy when he knew Louis was driving him home. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” A voice interrupted Louis’ thoughts, making him look over to see who it was and he was met with Zayn.

“Oh hello there.” Louis smiled at him, freezing when Zayn sat down next to him. 

“So, I’m pretty sure that if you came here alone you would have more than beer in your hand. You’re a designated driver tonight aren’t you?”

Louis chuckled, “Yeah, that blonde dude over there grinding against the dude with the buzz cut.”

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s who I’m the designated driver for..”

“Woah, small world.”

Zayn nodded. “Apparently. Anyways, so how have you been? And the little one?”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at Zayn asking about Teddy. “I’ve been good and Teddy has just been you know, a child. He’s at his father’s right now spending time with him and the lovely boyfriend of his that hates me.” 

This earns a look from Zayn as he leans against the bar, “And why is that?” 

“Hell if I know. He’s always hated me, ever since we first met. It would be nice if he’d leave Teddy out of it though,” Louis says, thanking the bartender after he hands him his beer. Louis takes a sip of his beer before he turns his attention over to Zayn. 

“I’m guessing Teddy doesn’t get to see his other dad a lot…” 

“We trade off, I get him for the week and Harry gets him for the weekends. However, once he met his new boyfriend… He likes to skip out and that’s not fair to Teddy. He adores Harry.” Louis lets out a bitter chuckle before running a hand through his hair, “Enough about that though, what about you? How have you been?” 

Zayn shrugged. “I’m okay. I had to work overtime in the studio just to be able to pay rent this month. Stupid landlord increased my rent right as I resigned my lease. It was already $800 and now he’s asking for $900. I barely even break $1200 on most deals on the new songs that I write. There’s only so much I can write in a month. I’m looking into moving somewhere cheaper.”

Louis frowned. “I’m sorry about that. Any songs that you’ve written I could have possibly heard?” 

Zayn chuckled. “Ever heard of Sorry? That really annoyingly catchy song by Justin Bieber?”

“Wait, you wrote that?” Louis couldn’t help but start to laugh at the thought of Zayn writing a song that sounded like a teenage girl had wrote it. 

“I get it, it’s very funny. But, why are you really laughing?”

“Because it sounds like a teenage girl wrote it. You wrote the lyrics and it sounds so whiney. My son hates the song because he doesn’t understand why he’d need to say sorry so many times. I remember him saying once to me ‘Why is he saying sorry? Why can’t he make it up to her with chocolate and flowers?’ I literally started laughing so hard I cried. But, seriously, why did you write it anyways?”Louis asks, earning a shrug from Zayn. 

“I needed the money, my own music wasn’t taking off so I was left with limited options when my rent was due and I only had about half in my bank account. Sure the song is annoying, but it paid well.” 

“I suppose that works. Just don’t mention it to Teddy that you helped write it, he’s going to demand to know why he’s so sorry.” Louis teases, earning a laugh from Zayn as he nods knowingly. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that out of the conversation. I probably shouldn’t mention that I also helped with What Do You Mean,” Louis lets out another laugh, this one seeming to echo through the club but he didn’t really care. It had been a while since he’d actually laughed like this.

“Do you have any good songs?” Louis asks after he finally stops laughing and this earns another shrug from Zayn. 

“None worth mentioning. Most of them haven’t even left the studio, nor do I expect them to. People don’t go for the good stuff anymore, they go for the shitty bubblegum pop. The catchy ones, the ones you can’t get out of your head. You gotta admit that Sorry gets stuck in your head,” Zayn says, winking at Louis which earns a snort from the other lad. 

“I’ve never been one for bubblegum, so can’t say I have,” Louis says and it’s his turn to shrug.

“But the ex is?” Zayn asks and Louis can’t help but roll his eyes at that. 

“Are we really going to spend the entire evening talking about my ex?” 

Zayn raised his hands up in defense. “Sorry, I’m just trying to shed some light on the fact that he had a perfect guy right in front of him and he didn’t keep him.”

Louis blushed to a deep red. “I-um, thank you.” 

Zayn smiled. “I only tell the truth.” A silence fell between the two and Louis let out an over exaggerated sigh making Zayn look at Louis.

“You want to dance?” Louis asked a bit nervously and all Zayn could do was smile and nod.

“Of course, it beats us sitting here waiting for one of our friends to pass out from being drunk.” Louis couldn’t argue with that as Zayn led him to the dance floor. At first it was a bit awkward with the space that was between them, but as they got into it, the room felt like it was 90 degrees with how hot Louis was feeling. Zayns hands were on Louis’ hips as they grinded against each other to the beat of the song. 

But, then a weird feeling went through Louis and he pulled away. He shook his head. “I-i can’t. I’m sorry.” And before Zayn could even get a chance to stop him, he was grabbing Niall (who was protesting quite loudly) away from Liam and they quickly left the bar. Zayn was so confused, he didn’t know what he did or even to understand why it happened .

He did however send Louis a text before he brought home Liam. 

__ I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Had a great time with you laughing. Drive safely and hope to speak/see you soon.  
  
Louis saw the text when he got home, but he couldn’t reply to it as he curled into a ball and let the tears freely flow from his eyes as all the memories flooded back into his brain. The memories he never wanted to remember...the memories that haunted him for the past five years.


	3. two: jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning slight abuse

 

 

Louis couldn’t really sleep that night, all he could do was toss and turn in his sleep as the memories came back to haunt him. He turned at his clock and it read three thirty am, he had to be to work in three hours and he didn’t know how that was going to work out. He couldn’t call Niall because he was passed out in his guest room down the hall and he had no one else to go to.

He tried to sleep for another hour before he decided that he couldn’t and got up for the day. He sighed, “Today is going to be so lovely working a double.” He ran a hand over his face as the fatigued headache already kicked in. He wanted to sleep so bad but every time he closed his eyes that man was there, the man that made his life a living hell.

_“Please, stop,” Louis begged the older man as he was gripping his upper arm a bit roughly._

_“You were supposed to be home an hour ago, where the hell were you?”_

_Louis flinched as he felt his grip grow stronger. “There was a lot of traffic, terrible accident.”_

_“You fucking liar.” The older man says through gritted teeth, earning a yelp from Louis as he pins Louis against the wall._

_“Rick, please stop… You’re hurting me,” Louis whimpers out, flinching when Rick’s face comes closer to his. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, something that Rick was famous for nowadays. It was always Louis’ worst fears, coming home to a drunk Rick, there was no telling how far Rick would be willing to go._

_“You think you can get away with this? Lying to me? Who the fuck is he, bitch?” Rick manages to slur out and Louis could almost swear Rick’s eyes were glowing red. Louis’ heart is beating so rapidly, fear taking complete control over Louis as he tries to squirm out of Rick’s hold on him._

_“No one, I wasn’t with anyone. It’s only you, baby… I promise.” Louis’ voice comes out barely above a whisper, the tightness of his throat making it nearly impossible for Louis to speak any louder. Rick doesn’t buy it though, one of his hands coming up and grabbing Louis’ chin between his fingers._

_“Do you know what happens to liars, Louis? Liars get punished.” Louis whimpered when he felt Rick’s fist collide with his face and he slumping to the ground, but that wasn’t the end of it._

Louis didn’t realize he was screaming until a still sort of drunk Niall staggered into his bedroom. “Let it out Lou Lou, NiNi’s got you.” If Louis wasn’t crying he would have probably laughed at how drunk his best friend was, but still managed to help him even when he probably won’t remember it in the morning.

Louis managed to actually cry himself to sleep curled into Niall’s chest, Niall had sobered up a little bit and sighed looking down at Louis. He hadn’t seen him cry this much since him and Harry broke up. He ran a hand through his hair and got them comfortable underneath the covers, hoping they both will get some sleep before the alarm went off.

The nightmares may have stopped for now, but the memories were still there to haunt him, no matter how much he tried.

 

**

 

Louis let out a loud yawn as he tried to stay awake at work, he’s working on his sixth cup of coffee and it’s not doing anything to him. He just needed to get home in one piece and not where he’s constantly yawning.

His head bobbed down as he dozed off only for his phone to periodically buz signalling he was a getting a call. It was from Harry and the only time he calls is if there was something wrong with Teddy. Louis immediately picked up the call. “What, is everything okay? Is Teddy okay?”

“Teddy is fine, calm down,” Harry says on the other line, a sigh of relief coming from Louis but it was short lived. If Harry was calling and Teddy was fine, that could only mean that he was wimping out of taking Teddy for the whole weekend.

“Why are you calling?” Louis asks, already knowing the answer but he figured he might as well ask.

“I need you to come get him, I’ve got a meeting that I totally forgot about and I can’t take him with me,” Harry says, sounding genuine about his excuse but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a shitty one.

“Why can’t Jamie do it?”

“You know how Jamie feels about Teddy, Lou,” Harry says quietly, almost like if he said it quiet enough it wouldn’t sound as terrible as it did. Louis rolls his eyes at that, shaking his head a little as he moves the phone to his other ear.

“Well I’m at work, Harry. I can’t just leave.”

“I can bring him to you.”

“And then what? He can’t stay here, Harry. Why can’t he go with you? You know he loves it when you take him to your office…” Louis says, biting on his bottom lip when he sees his boss looking over at him.

“I just can’t, Louis.”

“Well that’s bullshit, Harry. Do you have any idea how excited he was to be with you this weekend? You’re all he talked about for three days straight and you can’t even be around him for longer than twenty-four hours. He can sit in the car for ten minutes, perfectly fine.” Louis says, giving the woman sitting in the waiting room an apologetic look when he sees the young boy sitting next to her.

“It wasn’t even supposed to be my weekend L-”

“He’s your son, Harry and you treat him like he’s dirt on the bottom of your shoe sometimes.”

“That’s not tr-”

“I can pick Teddy up after I get off work which will be in about three hours. I was supposed to work a double today but I’ll talk to my boss. I’ll call you when I’m leaving,” Louis says before hanging up the phone and letting out a frustrated sigh. He runs his hands through his hair before leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes as he tries not to scream out in frustration.

Just as he was about to go talk to his boss, his phone buzzed signalling he had a text this time. He let out an annoying sigh thinking that it was Harry trying to reason with him, only to find out when he looked at his phone that it was only Zayn.

_Hey Lou, hope you’re having a great day at work. I just wanted to ask if you’d like to go for coffee sometime?_

Louis thought for a second before he sent him a reply, only to ask him a question.

_Could you please do me a huge favor? My ex doesn’t want my son staying over the rest of the weekend and I’m stuck at work all night. Could you please watch him for a little bit? I know this is all of a sudden but I’m desperate. You can even stop by at my job and I can give you money to get him pizza or something._

Zayn was only looking forward to a few words, but when he got the reply he frowned when he read the first sentence. He knew it was weird seeing as they had only known each other for a short time, but if he was in his position he’d be doing the same time.

_Sure thing, where do I need to pick him up?_

Louis couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh when Zayn said he would, he texted him the address but and an answer to his coffee date with a smiley face and the cup of tea emoji.

Zayn laughed at the text and then he told Liam he’d be back later, but he didn’t care as long as he texted him if it was getting late so he wouldn’t double lock the door. He reached the address that Louis told him and he went to the door and rang the doorbell.

“Who are you?” A man answered the door, eyeing Zayn up and down.

“I’m Zayn a friend of Louis’ and I’m here to pick up Teddy. Are you Harry?”

The man shook his head, “No, I’m his boyfriend. Still can’t believe he had a kid that with that thing.”

Zayn’s blood started to boil as the man disrespected Louis. “Excuse me? What did you say?” He clenched his fists ready to go after him, but they were interrupted by someone else.

“Oh you must be Zayn, Teddy is retrieving his bear and he’ll be down in a minute. Thank you so much this meeting is very important.”

“Meeting? I thought we were going out to dinner?” Jamie pouted and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Wait a fucking minute, so you’re telling me you can’t watch your fucking kid because you’re stupid gold digging boyfriend want’s to go out to dinner. Why can’t you take your kid?”

“Because I don’t want him to embarrass me in front of my family. He’s not my kid so why should my family meet him?” Jamie scoffed, making Harry blush deep from how terrible he was acting.

“Jamie!” Harry yelled at him, fuming. “You know what, you go to the dinner by your fucking self.

Zayn grabbed Teddy as the two of them started screaming at each other, the little boy crying as Jamie was calling his Dad names. “It’s okay buddy, we’ll go see your Dad for a bit.” Zayn says quietly and Teddy buries his face into Zayn’s neck as Zayn carries him back to his car. He makes sure to get Teddy into the car before he turns around to give Harry and Jamie a piece of his mind. The front door to the house was already closed though and Zayn decides that they aren’t worth his time. He jogs over to his side of the care before climbing in, glancing into the back seat to check up on Teddy.

“You alright, Teddy?” Zayn asks, earning a nod and a sniffle from Teddy as he wipes at his eyes with one of his hands. The other was gripping tightly to his stuffed bear, so tightly that Zayn was surprised that the head hadn’t popped off.

“Do you remember who I am?” Zayn asks after a few seconds and Teddy looks at him for the first time since they got in the car.

“You helped me find my daddy,” Teddy whispers, burying his face back into the top of his bear  but his little blue eyes were still on him as Zayn gives him a soft smile.

“That’s right, what’s your bear’s name?” Zayn asks, just trying to get Teddy to smile at him or at least stop crying.

“Lou,” Teddy mumbles before returning Zayn’s smile.

“That’s a great name, Teddy. Now how about we go visit your dad, I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you,” Zayn says before turning to finally turn on his car. Teddy begins to talk after that, filling the care with babble that Zayn was only half listening to as Zayn drove to Louis’ office. Teddy was practically bouncing with excitement when Zayn pulled into the parking lot, pointing at the building as he shouts out “Daddy, I want to see my Daddy,”

“Hold on just a sec, Teddy,” Zayn has to say when Teddy lets out a whine at the fact Zayn hadn’t let him out yet, the four year old pulling at his seatbelt as Zayn gets out of the car to help Teddy. Once Teddy was out of the car, Zayn had to be quick to grab his hand so he wouldn’t go running off. Together they walked into the building, Teddy pointing at the door that lead to the office that Louis worked in.

“There’s my Daddy,” Teddy says, earning a nod from Zayn as he opens the door for them.

Louis excused himself from the desk, letting his co-worker know he wasn’t going to be long. He frowned when he saw that Teddy had been crying. “My poor baby, what’s gotten you all upset?”

“Why don’t you ask that stupid boyfriend of Harry’s,” Zayn scoffed.

“If he laid a hand on him I swear to God it will be the last thing he does.”

Zayn shook his head and told Louis everything that happened, only getting Louis upset because of what Jamie had said about him. Zayn grabbed him some tissue and then he let him cry into his chest as he never would have thought that someone would stoop to that level and be so rude.

“I don’t understand, Jamie never would say any of that in front of Harry because he knew that there was a possibility that he still had feelings for me. But, Harry was yelling at him?”

Zayn nodded. “I even heard him say “How dare you say those things about the man who gave me a son!” And that was really it because I was more focused on making sure that Teddy was okay. Still can’t believe Harry had to lie to you because of his stupid boyfriend.”

“That’s Jamie for you, got him wrapped around his finger.” Louis sighed when his phone started buzzing again and he answered it knowing it was Harry.

“I’m really sorry, I’m pretty sure Zayn told you about what happened. I kicked out Jamie because he started to talk about Teddy and I had enough of him bashing my family.”

“Took you long enough.”

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry, If you want me to keep Teddy for the weekend I don’t mind. Jamie is coming around to retrieve his things tomorrow if you don’t want him around Teddy.”

Louis shook his head at Zayn. “No it’s fine, Zayn promised to take Teddy to see a movie. But, you can take him a little longer next weekend if you want. I know it’s your birthday and all so you could spend it with your son.”

“Really? That would be really great Lou, thank you. I’m really sorry, for everything Jamie put you through and I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay, but next time when your son doesn’t even like your partner believe him.”

“I will this time. I’ll just head to my mom’s for the weekend if you need anything.”

“Alright, tell the family Teddy and I said hello.”

“Will do, bye Lou.”

Louis hung up the phone and started laughing. “He dumped that dick, fucking finally.”

“How long have they been dating?” Zayn finds himself asking, earning a shrug from Louis whose gaze is on Teddy.

“About a year, I suppose. Too long in my opinion, especially with how shitty of a person Jamie is,” Louis says quietly, kissing the top of Teddy’s head before turning to look at Zayn. “Thank you for getting him, I know it was kind of weird being since we’ve only known each other for a short while… but thanks, I appreciate it.”

“It wasn’t a problem, if I was in your situation I probably would’ve done the same thing but you are going to owe me that coffee,” Zayn teases, earning a smile from Louis that actually reached his eyes.

“Sounds like a deal to me,” Louis says before letting out a sigh when he sees that they’d been out there for nearly ten minutes now. His boss was sure to be looking for him by now and he probably needed to get back.

“I should get back… Teddy, sweetie, you’re gonna hang out with Zayn for a little while, okay bud?” Louis asks, earning a nod from Teddy who holds out a hand to Zayn. Zayn takes it with a smile. Teddy gives Louis a one armed hug, whispering something that only Louis could hear before pulling back and waving goodbye as Louis walked back into his office.

  



	4. four: Jungle Gyms

 

 

Zayn helped Teddy out of the car when they reached the movie theater, holding his hand tight as they walked through the parking lot. “So buddy what do you want to see?”

“Can we see that new disney movie? Moana?” Teddy tried for the life of him to pronounce the name, but butchered it crazy, but Zayn knew what he meant and paid for the movie. 

“Popcorn?” Zayn asked as they walked to the concession stand, letting the 

Teddy nodded and also asked for a lemonade and candy before Zayn paid for the snacks. Together they walk to the theater, Teddy talking excitedly while Zayn nodded every once in awhile to show that he was listening. Teddy stops talking the second the lights in the theater go dark, looking at the movie screen with wide and excited eyes. Zayn doesn’t really pay much attention to the movie though, his mind elsewhere. He doesn’t even realize that the movie is over until Teddy is pulling at his hand. 

“What do you want to do now?” Zayn asks, following Teddy out of the theater. Teddy simply shrugs, not sure what it was he wanted to do. Normally when he went to a movie with Harry, he’d take him back to Louis’. 

“How about something to eat besides popcorn?” Zayn offers and Teddy starts to bounce excitedly. 

“Can we go to McDonalds?” Teddy asks, earning a soft laugh from Zayn as he nods. 

“Course, McDonalds it is.” 

Teddy jumped up and down in excitement, he rarely would go to McDonalds, he was going to enjoy hanging out with Zayn. He hoped he would hang out with him more often, if his dad let him. 

There was a McDonalds within walking distance of the theater so they decided to just walk, it was a nice day and it wasn’t too cold to not enjoy the outside air. When they got into the building Zayn picked up Teddy so he could see the menu, even though he probably couldn’t really read it, but could see the pictures. 

“So, cheeseburger or chicken nugget happy meal?” 

“Chicken nuggets with apples and chocolate milk,” He told Zayn happily, the cashier even letting him pick out his own toy, which was a monster truck. 

Zayn ordered a chicken sandwich for himself and once they got their food they found a table to eat their food. “Now no playing with your toy until after we eat, okay?”

Teddy nodded and handed Zayn over his toy with a smile. “Can you help me with my food?” 

Zayn nodded as he took out the food and opened up everything for him, making sure that he was close enough to the table before he let the boy start to eat. Zayn takes a moment before he starts on his own food, looking down at his phone to see that he had a few texts from Liam wondering where he was. Zayn figures he should probably let Liam know he’s alive, but that could wait until after he finished eating. Teddy is babbling on about Harry as he eats, Zayn smiling and nodding along but he wasn’t really agreeing with what Teddy was saying. Zayn knew he shouldn’t really have an opinion on Harry yet, he’d only met him once but from that one meeting he felt like Harry was a bit of a dick. 

As Zayn and Teddy were having a fun afternoon, Louis’ day wasn’t getting any better. 

Louis had just got off the phone with a client when he saw Jamie storming into the building looking about ready to rip someone’s head off. “Umm, can I help you?”

“Yes you fucking bitch made Harry break up with me!” Jamie growled at Louis, making the latter jump from the sudden outburst.”

“Wait, what that fuck do you mean?”

“Harry was doing fine until you had to get on his case about his fucking son!”

“Well I should because it’s his son too.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “You could have just kept your son to yourself.”

Louis just laughed. “Harry had a part in creating the son so now would you please leave before I call security.”Jamie lets out a laugh at that, folding his arms over his chest as he glares at Louis. It was almost as if he was testing Louis, daring him to call security and Louis wasn’t going to back down. He presses the button, sitting back in his chair as he smirks a little. 

“You think that just by calling security that I’ll leave?” 

“If you don’t, I’ll call Harry too. He’ll really love hearing about how you came and harassed me at my place of work. I can make sure he’ll never even look in your general direction again, so do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of my office,” Louis says and Jamie smirked before leaning in awfully close to Louis. 

“I fucking dare you,” Jamie whispers and Louis rolls his eyes before reaching for his phone and dialling Harry’s number. Harry picks up on the second ring, sounding a little out of breath but Louis wasn’t going to ask any questions. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Harry answers and Louis look Jamie dead in the eyes before he speaks.

“Your boy toy is in my office. Come get him before I kill him,” Louis says, keeping his face completely blank. 

Harry let out a frustrated sigh before he replied. “I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone quickly, finally deciding that he should stop watching porn on his laptop and do something productive. 

He got changed quickly and then he was on his way to the building. When he got there he saw his two ex’s glaring at each other. “Jamie what the fuck are you doing? You know that coming to people’s jobs and threatening them is against the law, right?”

Jamie just rolled his eyes. “I don’t fucking care he was the reason why we aren’t together anymore. If he didn’t fucking demand you to take care of your song we would be married already!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare bring my son into this you never wanted him because he always was around when you wanted sex. And you always wanted it when he was around. He fucking almost walked in on us and you flipped out because I didn’t lock the door even though I told you we couldn’t and you demanded me as you pulled off my clothes.”

“Okay, I do not need to hear that,” Louis says, holding his hands up and earning a glare from Jamie.

“Nobody asked, slut,” Jamie says and Harry just about loses it. 

“Jamie, you and I, we’re done. We broke up because you’re a bitch and you have no respect for anyone but yourself. So do everyone here a favor and just leave, go find some other guy to screw,” Harry is yelling, earning looks from everyone in the waiting room but he didn’t care. Louis however did, standing up from his seat and grabbing both Harry and Jamie by the arm to lead them out of the office. Jamie is glaring at Harry and Harry is glaring at Jamie, both of them having some sort of staring contest. Louis lets out a sigh once they’re outside, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You two sort out your differences elsewhere.” Louis turned to Jamie and then punched him in the jaw. “That’s for badmouthing my son and myself. If you come anywhere near my family so help me I won’t make your life hell. Now fucking leave before I call the cops.” 

Harry gave Louis a sympathetic look, but waved him off as he walked away not caring that Jamie was threatening on pressing charges for assault. 

“Good luck with that cause then maybe the judge might want to know about all your illegal spending,” Louis smirked, having used his connections to do a background check on Jamie, and the man shut up instantly. 

Harry just looked Jamie and shook his head. “You better come get your stuff before I sell them on craigslist.” And left him alone as he walked to his car making Jamie stomp from not getting his way. 

Louis sat back down in his chair when his coworker came over to him with a cup of coffee. “You okay honey?” The older woman asked, brushing the hair out of his face kindly.

Louis took a large gulp of the coffee and sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be okay thank you Bette.” 

She just nodded before she spoke again. “Those two men need to get a life and not bother you.” 

“That’s a little easier said than done, one of them is my son’s father,” Louis says, letting out a bitter laugh as he shakes his head. He was still a little on edge, his hand starting to hurt a little bit now that the adrenaline was going down.  
“You deserve better,” She says, earning a nod from Louis. It was then that Louis’ phone went off with a text, a soft smile coming over his face as he sees it’s a text from Zayn. It was a picture of Teddy playing on the jungle gym at McDonalds, a bright smile on his face. 

_ He wanted me to tell you he’s having fun. Hope your day is going well xx _


End file.
